


Tamaki's Loving Realization!

by JrLiz



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrLiz/pseuds/JrLiz
Summary: A year after the bridge incident, the Ouran Host Club is having just another normal day. At least until Kyoya says something that really makes Tamaki think about his relationship with Haruhi. Does he actually like her more than a daughter? Well there is only one way to find out!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 47





	Tamaki's Loving Realization!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic and my first Ouran fic so I hope ya'll like it! I wrote this in a hour at five o'clock in the morning for a school assignment. Please give feedback. Also I, personally, imagine this being narrated by Renge but, you know, it's up to you how you see it.

It was just another day for the Ouran Host Club. Club just ended and the last girl left so now it’s time for the real fun to begin. Well for the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They have been waiting all day to mess with Haruhi. The twins look around and spot her over at Mori and Honey’s table cleaning up some plates. They turn to each other and smirk ,quickly formulating a plan in their heads, and strut over towards Haruhi. Meanwhile, Tamaki is over at Kyoya’s table gushing about his amazing “daughter.” You see Tamaki is in denial about his feelings for Haruhi. So in denial he doesn’t even know they exist.

“Oh look at her Kyoya! Isn’t she wonderful!” Tamaki exclaims. Kyoya didn’t even look up from his notebook before letting out an indifferent hum.

“You should have seen her in that carriage and when she fell. I was terrified but she looked so elegant!” Tamaki continues. This time Kyoya did look up and with a heavy sigh asked.

“If you like her so much then why don’t you ask her on a date?” Tamaki let out in over dramatic gasp.

“Kyoya! Dads can’t love their darling daughters like that it’s just wrong.”

“Well then it’s a good thing she’s not your actual daughter now, isn’t it?” Kyoya states while pushing up is glasses. He then proceeds to stand up with his notebook in hand.

“Maybe you should start seeing her as your friend instead of as your daughter for once.” Kyoya suggests as he walks out of the club room. This leaves Tamaki alone with his thoughts and he is not enjoying it. What if he really does like Haruhi? What if he does want her to be his girlfriend? No! That is wrong and inappropriate. He thinks of himself like Haruhi’s second father, he wants to protect her not date her, he thinks. Tamaki feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Tamaki-senpai, everyone is gone now,” says Haruhi, “Are you okay?” 

Tamaki jumps up in a panic after seeing Haruhi.

“Of course I’m fine why wouldn’t I be fine everything is always fine.” Tamaki says in a panic.

“Okay... then.. I’ll be going now. See you tomorrow, Tamaki.” Haruhi replies as she exits the room. Tamaki goes home as well still lost in thought. When he finally comes to, he is in his bedroom. He gets in bed and tries to fall asleep but it doesn’t work. 

The next morning, Tamaki arrives at school late. He can’t stop thinking about what Kyoya told him. Tamaki starts to think back on all the moments he and Haruhi have had together and how he felt during them. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He does like Haruhi. Oh no! What is going to do? Will he tell her? No, he can’t her father hates him and Haruhi will just reject him. That’s it, he has made up his mind, Tamaki is going to pretend like everything is normal.  
This ultimately fails. Tamaki feels as anxious as ever and he doesn’t know what to do, but he knows someone that does. During club Tamaki sneaks away from the girls and over to Kyoya’s table in the corner.

“Kyoya, I need your help!” Tamaki whisper-yells.

“Let me guess, you finally realized your feelings for Haruhi but instead of telling her you kept them inside and pretended like everything was normal which resulted in you mentally hurting yourself. Am I correct?” Kyoya asks a shocked looking Tamaki.

“H-How did you know that?”

“Just a wild guess,” Kyoya smirks, “Now do what you know how to do best, be you. Drop the whole host act and tell her how you really feel.”

“What am I supposed to do about her dad though? He hates me remember?”

“Oh that? Just be me.” Kyoya replies smugly.

“What, you want me to go up to his door and ask his permission to date his daughter?” Tamaki jokes.

“If that helps, then yes.”

Tamaki can’t believe he’s doing this. He’s actually about to ask Ranka if he can take Haruhi on a date. Tamaki takes in a deep breath and exhales. Welp, here goes nothing. Tamaki goes up and knocks on the door to Haruhi’s apartment.

“Welco- Oh it’s you,” Ranka says in disappointment, “What do you want?” 

Tamaki is wide-eyed before he finally snaps back to reality and quickly bows.

“Um, Ranka, I mean Mr. Fujioka, I came here to, uh, ask you if-” Tamaki interrupts himself. He takes another breath, straightens up, and looks at Ranka in the eyes.

“Mr. Fujioka, I was wondering if I could have your permission to take your daughter out on a date.” Tamaki finally says with determination. Ranka stands there a moment, shocked that the boy actually did it, then as he was about to respond, Haruhi came back from the store.

“Dad? Tamaki-senpai? What are guys doing?” she asks.

“Oh honey, don’t you worry, I was just about to get rid of this pest.” Ranka explains but then Tamaki turns around and looks at Haruhi.

“Haruhi Fujioka! I have come to your home today to ask your loving father if I could take you o a date today but you are your own person and can make your own decisions. Haruhi, I like you. I guess I have for a while now I just didn’t know it. I thought the reason I wanted to be with you and protect you was because I saw you as my daughter, but I was wrong. I wanted to protect you because I care about you. So much that I don’t know what to do with myself. So Haruhi, will you do me the honor and go on a date with me tonight.”

Silence. That’s all there is. Shocked silence. Then finally Haruhi spoke up.

“Well that was a bit dramatic, Senpai. But of course I’ll go on a date with you. Why wouldn’t I?” Haruhi smiled, and so did Tamaki. Then something dawn on him.

“I have to get ready!” he yelled, “I’ll be back to pick you up at six!” Tamaki was now half-way down the street yelling, cheering, and jumping in celebration.

“That boy is an idiot.” Ranks states shaking his head. Haruhi smiles and walks inside.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time. We'll see you then~


End file.
